


Bake Away

by NightshadeDawn



Series: That happened... [40]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baking, Baking, M/M, Secrets, Stress Baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn
Summary: Kageyama’s an ass. He doesn’t try to be, but he is. He’s also hiding something, and Hinata’s a nosy little shit. Because of course he is.





	Bake Away

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt: "Write something that begins with a character throwing a coin into a fountain"
> 
> Also, I may have been a little too into My Hero Academia lately, so I apologize if some of that bleed through.

        The water splashed as the coin hit it. Slowly, the coin sunk to the bottom of fountain and Hinata jumped around.

        “Kageyama! What should I wish for?”

        “Hah?!” Kageyama glared at Hinata, blue popsicle juice dripping down on his hand from the heat of the summer sun. “How would I know, dumbass?!”

        Hinata glared, putting his hands on his hips. “Because you’re my boyfriend and you’re supposed to know that sort of thing!” he pointed out, pointing at Kageyama accusingly. 

        Kageyama’s eye twitched. “It’s your stupid wish. Those things don’t come true, anyway.”

        Hinata’s screech could likely be heard from several blocks away from the park.

        After Kageyama had managed to calm Hinata down (he didn’t take back his statement, instead calling Hinata a dumbass several times for still believing in fairy tales) he began walking him home. Kageyama held out half of the half-melted popsicle. 

        Hinata took it wordlessly, gnawing on it and freezing his teeth. 

        The sun was setting at their backs, illuminating things in orange and gold and giving everything a regal glow. The two stopped in front of Hinata’s house. From the smells escaping from the open windows, Hinata’s mother was already working on dinner.

        “I’ll see you tomorrow?” Hinata offered. 

        Kageyama hesitated. “...Maybe.” Hinata whined and Kageyama rolled his eyes. “I have other things I have to do too, you know.”

        “If it’s volleyball, I could always-”

        “Not everything’s about volleyball, either, dumbass.”

        Hinata looked so very close to retorting, but ended up not doing so when Kageyama suddenly kissed his lips. Hinata was too much of a puddle of goo as Kageyama left to be able to say anything. 

        After dinner, he received a message saying  _ Good night _ . And then one right before bed  _ i love you _ . Both had Hinata’s toes curling and stomach full of butterflies because oh god, how had he ended up so lucky?

        It ticked him off to some amount that Kageyama was blowing him off for something that  _ wasn’t  _ volleyball. Because was there really anything  _ else  _ in Kageyama’s head? (Obviously there was, because Hinata took up a good portion of it, but he wasn’t thinking about that)

        These thoughts had Hinata  _ not  _ going to sleep. 

        Every few weeks, Kageyama would skip practice. But he wouldn’t be sick, and he’d never talk to anyone about  _ why  _ he’d skipped. Around test time, there were only three things Kageyama seemed to do; study, vigorous volleyball, and whatever the hell it was that made him smell  _ sweet  _ until after exams were over.

        Sometime around midnight, Hinata fell into a restless, uneasy sleep. 

        Kageyama succeeded in ignoring Hinata the entire weekend. 

        Well, okay,  _ ignore  _ is a strong word. He just couldn’t- or didn’t want to- hang out and didn’t answer Hinata’s call, though he’d respond almost instantaneously to his messages. It drove Hinata nuts- especially considering he even directly said that he  _ didn’t want Hinata around his house. _

        Hinata could have been helpful! Probably. Possibly. Likely more of a nuisance and distraction (he was good at that, he wasn’t a decoy for nothing)- but  _ still _ !

        Throughout lunch on Monday, Kageyama’s phone kept ringing irritatingly. He seemed to be paying more attention to it than Hinata until he finally threw it across the courtyard and into the grass in frustration. Hinata looked at him with wide eyes.

        “Kageyama?”

        Kageyama “harumph”ed and settled back against the wall, scrunching his face up and angrily drinking his milk. 

        “There’s something wrong.”

        “Nothing’s wrong, dumbass.”

        “But-”

        “It’s  _ fine _ .” Hinata flinched at Kageyama’s harsh tone, and Kageyama at least had the decency to look at least a little bit sorry. He still didn’t meet Hinata’s eyes. “You don’t need to worry about it,” he said softly. “Just- parent stuff.”

        Hinata didn’t say anything else. Kageyama’s parents were abroad more often than not, and as such his relationship with them was more than a bit estranged. They sometimes tried to butt in on his life, like parents were prone to do and they had most every right to, but Kageyama knew how to take care of himself (according to some sources) and wasn’t inclined to like them doing so.

        Instead of saying anything, Hinata snuggled in closer to Kageyama’s side. With a huff, Kageyama put an arm around Hinata so they’d both be comfortable. 

        “You’re gonna get too hot, dumbass.”

        “Nuh uh. Your heart will cool us both off.”

        “What was that?!”

        What weirded Hinata out even more than lunch, though, was Kageyama’s attentiveness in practice. Or,  _ lack of  _ as case may be.

        He didn’t even make a good comeback to Tsukishima when he got snarked at. 

        Something was seriously up. And Hinata was determined to figure out what is was. 

        So Hinata crept after Kageyama as he walked home, keeping out of the other boy’s sight. Kageyama only stopped once at the corner store near his home to pick up what looked like groceries. Then he was on the move again and Hinata hid out in his back garden, hoping to be able to peek a glance in the kitchen window at some point.

        That hope was, however, dashed when the window above him was thrown wide open. 

        Kageyama growled and for a moment, Hinata fear he’d been spotted.

        “Mother, if you haven’t noticed, I’m  _ busy _ ,” he snapped. There was silence for a moment. “ _ No _ . I already agreed to go, didn’t I? He messaged me himself. You didn’t need to intervene.”

        Another long piece. Kageyama was on the phone. Kageyama frowned at the counter as he tapped his fingers on it.

        “That’s not all my life revolves around- And not him either-!  _ Mother _ !”

        Unconsciously, Hinata ducked even though he was fairly low to the ground anyway. The sound of the fridge slamming and glass clattering almost was enough for Hinata to look over the window sill.

        But he didn’t. He had  _ some  _ self preservation instincts. 

        “Would you quit worrying, already? God, woman, it’s like I’m still a kid-” Indistinct yelling from a woman could be heard all the way from where Hinata sat. “Yes. Sorry. That was rude,” Kageyama deadpanned. A beat. “No, it was half assed.”

        Hinata could feel himself mentally facepalming. Even  _ he  _ wasn’t dense enough to say that kind of stuff to his mother. Granted, he’d had his mother around his entire life, but Kageyama really could do with being more aware.

        The tone that signified the end of the call sounded and Hinata perked up a bit. He didn’t move from his spot, but froze when a sweet scent wafted from inside. 

_         Kageyama’s  _ sweet scent. 

        Hinata couldn’t stop anymore. He couldn’t help himself. 

        He had self preservation instincts, yes, but the rest of his instincts that kept him out of trouble were complete  _ trash  _ as Hinata would tell anyone.

        So seconds after Hinata had registered the scent, Hinata had jumped to his feet and looked in the window. And there was Kageyama, in a frilly apron, pulling a batch of  _ cookies  _ of all things out of the oven.

        And there were several plates and platters full of them throughout the room.

        Hinata’s jaw dropped and he pointed at Kageyama. 

        “You bake?!”

        Kageyama’s eyes widened and he whirled around, almost dropping his freshly baked cookies to the floor. 

        “Ah, shit!” He set the pan down and marched over to Hinata, taking ahold of the front of his shirt and forcefully pulling him into the house. With a quick look around to make sure there was no one else around, he slammed the window closed and let the blind fall. 

        He whirled on Hinata, and he couldn’t help but think that somehow Kageyama made frills look terrifying. He’d never be able to look at Natsu’s dress up clothes the same way…

        Kageyama grabbed Hinata again and Hinata gulped. “What are you, some kind of stalker or something?” he demanded. “What are you doing here?!”

        “Well- Well, I was worried about you!” Hinata exclaimed defensively. “You’ve been so secretive lately! I was worried about you!”

        Kageyama growled but let Hinata go. “No one finds out,” he warned. 

        Hinata tilted his head in wonderment. “Why?” he asked. 

        Kageyama gripped the edge of the counter after setting the timer for the cookies that had been placed in the over before their squabble. “I stress bake,” he snapped. “More fuel to Tsukishima’s fire, isn’t it? It’s a girly hobby.”

        Hinata grinned before wrapping his arms around Kageyama’s back. “It’s not,” he said. “It’s perfectly fine. What’s actually girly and what’s not these days? And there’s a lot of male big name chefs out there! Don’t be so worried about it.”

        Kageyama relented quietly and held out a warm cookie to Hinata. Hinata’s eyes widened in delight and he munched down on it. He writhed in delight. It was like heaven melting on his tongue. 

        “Kageyama, this is good!” he exclaimed. 

        Kageyama smirked, leaning onto the counter while facing his boyfriend. “Tell me something I don’t know.”

        “Hmm, I can can cook? But I can’t bake.”

        “The no baking part isn’t a surprise.”

        Hinata flushed and began whacking Kageyama’s shoulder. “You’re so meeeeean,” he whined. He caught sight of Kageyama’s phone where it’d been left on the counter by the sink. “What did your mom want?” he asked. 

        Kageyama frowned at the offending device. “Tch. My cousins are meeting in  Hasetsu  over summer break. They invited me to go as well because we haven’t seen each other in several years, and Mom wanted to make sure I was going.” He looked away, scowling. “Her interfering just makes me not want to go.”

        “I think you should go!” Hinata exclaimed, taking Kageyama’s hand while grinning. “It’s a chance you haven’t gotten in a while, isn’t it?! It’ll be good to see them!”

        Kageyama looked down before looking to Hinata. He gave a small smile. “Yeah. You’re right.”

        Hinata did a silent cheer. He’d helped his boyfriend, found out a secret side of Kageyama, and if he didn’t want other people knowing- well, that saved more cookies for Hinata.


End file.
